Strays
by MyName'sBooDixon
Summary: Carol is a vet at the clinic Daryl is renovating. Caryl. AU. No ZA.


"I swear to God if this guy is late I'm gonna jump out a window." Maggie said as she rolled her wheelie chair across the area behind the desk to sit next to the newest employee at Greene's Veterinary Clinic, Carol.

Carol had only started working at the Vet clinic about a month ago, but she already loved her new job. She loved caring for the animals that passed through and learning all the new things she could about animals, she loved how she was occasionally allowed to bring her daughter to work with her on the weekend and she loved how friendly everyone there was, it had been a long time since Carol was able to have any friends.

One thing Carol did not love about her new job, though, was the building she worked in. It was entirely too small and entirely too rundown to be functional. The fact that the building was so small and full of so many small rooms really did play on Carol's claustrophobia. Fortunately enough, that wouldn't be a problem for much longer. Today was the day the contractors were scheduled to begin renovations and extensions on the clinic and both Carol and Maggie were incredibly pleased.

"I'm sure he won't be much longer." Carol soothed, gently patting Maggie on the arm before she returned to the paperwork she had been filling out for the past half hour. Next to her Maggie hummed and smiled.

"I sure hope so, second he gets here I can leave for break. I'm meeting Glenn in the park today," Maggie began scribbling down little pictures on the notepad sitting before her and Carol laughed. Although Carol had only known Maggie for a brief amount of time, she had heard a lot about Glenn, she guessed that was Maggie's boyfriend. "And I can get some fresh air." Maggie added wistfully.

Yet another problem with the clinic was it's air conditioning - or, lack thereof. The only source of cooling was a little desk fan, and that was for the whole clinic. It made hot and humid days, such as the present one, quite uncomfortable. Carol wondered if when the clinic was renovated an air conditioner would be added. She hoped so. For now though, she and Maggie would have to make do.

* * *

><p>Maggie's gaze drifted from the ticking analog clock on the wall to her phone on the desk. It appeared that things were going by a little too slowly for her.<p>

"He was supposed to arrive twenty minutes ago." Maggie griped, picking up her buzzing phone and texting a quick reply to whoever was texting her - Carol assumed it must have been Glenn. "Glenn is sending me photos of him with a sad face. It's really kinda depressin'." Maggie turned the phone so Carol could see said pictures. The two women chuckled for a moment and Maggie set her phone down again.

Carol looked at the remaining paperwork on the desk for a brief moment and then the clock before deciding she should tell Maggie to go on her break already and that she'd take care of everything.

"If you like I can stay here and make sure he shows up soon." Carol offered. Maggie's face lit up immensly and she clapped her hands together.

"Are you sure? - I mean, you're only new, do you know what you're doin' and all? I don't wanna leave you all alone." For a brief moment Maggie looked mildly concerned but Carol nodded.

"I'll let him in, he'll do his thing, I'll do mine. I'll even text you when he gets here." Carol explained. Maggie weighed her options one last time before looking at the clock and then back to Carol. She jumped up from her seat and gave Carol a little hug.

"Thank you, Carol! I owe you, we'll do something fun sometime, promise." Maggie leaned down to give Carol one last little hug before she picked up her phone and quickly left the building, leaving Carol on her own.

* * *

><p>Maggie had only been gone fifteen minutes and Carol had run out of things to do. She checked her phone to see if she had any new texts but she didn't have any. She messed around with the stationary at the desk and scribbled little cartoons on the spare scraps of paper, she was doing anything just to ward off the boredom.<p>

For a few moments Carol wondered if she should try and call the guy who was supposed to be coming in, she was just picking up the office phone and searching through the contact book kept in the draw when the clinic door opened. She placed the phone down, her current task momentarily abandoned.

It was a man who had walked into the clinic, a little rough looking; sporting a sleeveless shirt and jeans riddled with holes, not to mention he seriously needed a haircut - In spite of his gruff appearance Carol still couldn't help but notice that he was a wee bit cute. It was then she noticed she was staring at him.

"How can I uh, how can I help you?" Carol asked, a small smile coming to her lips. He shuffled over to the desk, a cardboard box tucked under his arm.

"This Greene's Vet Clinic?" He had asked, quirking a brow at her. Carol nodded her head.

"It is indeed." She replied.

"'M the fix it man ya'll called after. Here to do some repairs and some extension work." He explained. Carol nodded and made a small 'oh' sound before jumping out of the office chair she had been sitting in.

"OK, would you like to come through and have a look, then?" Carol offered as she came around to leave the area behind the desk, the man chewed the inside of his cheek and moved toward the desk.

"Actually, I kinda need ya help with somethin' first." He mumbled, ducking his head. Carol shrugged waited by the desk as he took the box that he had been carrying and placed it on the counter.

That's when Carol noticed whatever was in the box was _moving._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Please regard this as my sincerest apology rather than an A.N. I had this nagging feeling that I needed to write this and it's bad and I don't know why I did it but yeah. Please don't throw things at me or like, chase me with pitchforks because I'm not very fast and you'll probably catch me. If you're interested, though please feel free to leave me a review or follow. <strong>

**Hugs and Kisses.**

**~Boo.**


End file.
